


it's been awhile

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke sees a familiar face when he passes by that old bridge. | Tazuna barely recognized him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's been awhile (never thought I'd come back here)

The first time he meets the old man, he is completely disappointed. The man is a drunkard, rude, and (as he learns) a liar.

Of course, the latter is for the sake of family, honor, and so on. But this is beside the point.

Almost three years later - three years of pain, training, and bond-breaking - he spots the man in a crowd. He remains hidden; missing-nin, even in an out-of-the-way place like this, are rarely welcome. He might be recognized. Still, seeing this man - that bridge - brings back some almost-fond memories. _Almost_.

“Nice seeing you again, Tazuna,” he mutters.

“Spot someone you know, Sasuke?” Suigetsu peers at the crowd. “That girl with the hair?”

“It’s nothing.” Sasuke turns, walking back the way they came, leaving behind his first near-death experience, the birthplace of his second happiness, and a bridge that really needs a name change.


	2. it's been awhile (never thought I'd come back here)

The first time he meets the kid, he is unimpressed. The boy is rude, arrogant, bossy - and he’s twelve! Twelve, and trying to boss around someone old enough to be his grandfather!

He’s possibly the most talented twelve-year old Konoha has to offer. But this is beside the point.

Almost three years later - has it only been three years? Inari is so big now, it feels like longer - Tazuna spots him out of the corner of his eye. He is more experienced with ninja now - he can tell when one is hiding from him - but is surprised at the difference between normal ninja and this kid.

Someone walks up behind him, wearing Zabuza’s sword (he has to look twice at that), and points in Tazuna’s direction.

Tazuna walks away before he can be caught, and wonders.

What did Sasuke think of the Great Naruto Bridge?


End file.
